


Peter is in charge here.

by MarvelWriter2006



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After the Civil War, Avengers Tower, Childish Avengers, Domestic Avengers, Infinity war won't happen, Multi, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, and the avengers have no idea, his cover story is he is an intern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/pseuds/MarvelWriter2006
Summary: Peter is Tony's child. He is very persuasive.





	Peter is in charge here.

A knock on the door of the quarters of the Rogue Avengers. Clint, Wanda, Bucky and Sam sat upright in time to hear Steve and Natasha stride silently into the room, Natasha as miserable as ever but Steve just confused. This worried everyone as during the whole time they lived in Wakanda - just over a year and a half now - nothing had confused Steve. Natasha was here as after Civil was she changed sides due to the Accords were punishing her. She hadn't seen the rest of their ~~team~~ family since after the Civil war and she missed them, everyone did.

"Turn on the HoloTelevision! T'Challa said something important is going on." Steve announced as he sat on the couch. The rest of the team shrugged and complied, Bucky sat next to Steve and cuddled into him.

The screen lit up to show Tony Stark talking to an interviewer, Rhodes, a teenage boy and a short man in the shadows stood around him. The face of the man in the shadows couldn't be seen but Natasha let out a small yelp and stared at the man. The rest of the team didn't notice.

"....and what's this about the accords being scrapped?" The reporter was asking. That got everyone's attention.

"Yes the accords have been scrapped, my amazing intern convinced the government with his puppy-eyes to stop trying to control us. But, if any of the Rogue Avengers are watching this, come home, please? We miss you. Everyone does." Tony was practically begging.

The screen shut down, marking the end of the interview. The Rogues sat with shocked expressions, almost not wanting to believe what they just heard.

"Well," Cap said breaking the silence, "When do we return?"

"Don't care," Natasha said in a monotone.

"Why?" Wanda and Sam asked simultaneously.

"Because... because... oh never mind." Natasha sighed as she stood up to leave.

"Why are you so much sadder after seeing that interview? We can go home! See our adopted family." Sam asked curiously.

"You know the man in the shadows?" Everyone nodded, "I saw a band around his wrist that Bruce made. It just reminded me of him" Natasha explained.

"You miss Bruce, we all do. No need to clam up your feelings." Clint soothed knowing full well why his partner was sad, but he was sworn to secrecy.

"Oh, right, well it's 10:50 and if we are leaving tomorrow I want everyone in bed by 11:00? Seem fair?" Steve took charge. Everyone nodded. "Right, well off to bed now." All of the Rogue Avengers filed out the door to their bedrooms. After getting all ready for bed Steve decided to check in on Natasha. He expected her to be sleeping in her usual position - on top of all the covers to allow a speedy exit and with her hand on the gun under her pillow - but when he looked he was surprised. Natasha was sitting on the edge of her bed in an oversized green sweater, silently sobbing. He wanted to help her but he knew she wouldn't tell him anything, so he went back to his and Bucky's room. Bucky was already asleep so Steve slid into bed next to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the Russian. He too was soon fast asleep, but the question of who had Natasha showing feelings was in the back of his mind.

**The next morning**

Everyone was waiting impatiently (or patiently in Natasha's case - the tower brought back happy memories she'd shared with someone and she missed them) for the jet home to arrive. It was 10:00 am when Steve jerked his head up to the sky.

"I hear the Jet!" The super soldier exclaimed happily. Everyone jumped up and started searching the sky for the jet.

"I'd hope you'd hear us!" Tony Stark smiled warmly as his suit came out of stealth mode and his faceplate popped up. Behind him, a massive S.H.I.E.L.D jet appeared out of thin air.

The Rogues stood dumbfounded for a moment before a teenager said,

"Look, do you want to come home? The jet leaves in five minutes and this," He gestured to Tony, "idiot will want you home as soon as possible so can we do all greetings on the plane?" Peter asked cheerfully. The Rogues nodded, still shocked at the sudden arrival and walked up the staircase that had unfolded from the side of the plane. Once they were all inside there was another surprise. For on board waiting for them were Laura Barton, the Vision and Bruce Banner.

Clint kissed his wife, his face flooded with tears. Wanda rushed over to hug the Vision who kissed her lightly on her forehead. Those were the pairs that people knew about, so they were very much surprised when Natasha flung herself at Bruce - showing more emotion than she had shown during her whole time as a Rogue - and the pair, forgetting they knew Bucky could understand it, spoke fondly to each other in Russian.

"Brucie-bear! Where were you? I missed you so much, I thought you died!" Natasha exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held Bruce tightly.

"Umm, long story really, but to sum it up the Hulk spent years being a gladiator on a different planet then Thor appeared on the planet and was forced to fight me." Bruce laughed nervously in Natasha's embrace. Natasha found it hilarious and Bruce wiped away her tears caringly.

"How long did Thor last against the green guy?" She asked choking back a laugh through her tear streaked face.

"Longer than expected, but the green guy didn't recognise him as all his hair was cut shorter than Tony's, he was missing an eye and his sister crushed his hammer after taking over Asgard. Then we, me Thor Loki and a drunk ex-Asgard Valkyrie met Hela on Asgard, realised that Hela's powers came from Asgard and summoned this huge dude made out of fire who smashed Asgard to the ground (KABOOM!) and killed Hela. Thor then brought all the Asgardians to Norway where they're rebuilding their home and offered to drop me back home a few days ago." Bruce said with a straight face in one breath despite the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

While the pair were hugging everyone had turned to stare at them, Bucky, Peter and Tony all biting back smirks. This was the first time anyone had heard Natasha laugh or smile since defeating Ultron.

"Now that we're finished storytelling, do you want to discuss room arrangements back at the compound?" Peter asked sweetly in perfect Russian.

"Hang on, how many of you speak Russian here?" Bruce scanned the team, worried, but only Tony, Bucky and Peter raised their hands, "Why. I know Bucky's reason, but why do the other two speak fluent Russian?"

"Kid taught me," Tony stated simply as he gestured to Peter.

"Well, how does he know?" Clint retorted. Bucky, who had been staring confused at Peter all this time, shot his head up.

"Glitch." He said.

"Pardon?" Steve shot a glance at his boyfriend.

"Glitch. That was the codename HYDRA gave him. The strongest of the lot but the trigger words never allowed HYDRA to control him as they did for me, he was also somehow immune to the memory-wiping, for some reason. He was trained against me and regularly beat me. I first saw him when he was four, I think he vanished when he was fourteen." Bucky said slowly.

"And HOW does Tony trust an ex-HYDRA kid?" Sam asked shocked at the sudden development.

Peter glanced over to Wanda who's brow was furrowed in concentration. "I can remove my mental shields if that makes it easier for you to see my memories, Miss Wanda. Anyway, Mr Stark trusts me as I didn't 'vanish' I just beat up every agent in a HYDRA base after refusing to complete a killing mission they tried to force me on, collected every piece of info then blew the base up and delivered the USB full of info straight to Mr Stark's tower. I was fourteen at the time like Sargent Barnes said. Mr Stark was impressed with my hacking skills but also my clear hatred for HYDRA was evident, so despite me being ex-HYDRA so he offered me the chance to be his personal intern and mentee. It also means I get to live at the compound with him as well, which is kinda neat as I have no-where else to go" He spoke politely and calmly.

"Compound?" Clint asked, confused,  still hugging his wife.

"We moved from the tower to a new base - the compound. You each have a personalised room already." Tony said as he ruffled Peter's curly brown hair (Almost identical to Tony's hair, thought Natasha) in a silent way of praising the kid for being so well-mannered, "It's so much cooler."

"BOSS, We are nearing the compound now, it is visible on the left side if you wish to look." FRIDAY's voice came through the walls. All the Rogue Avengers leaned out the windows on the left and their mouths flew open. To be fair on them, the compound is a very impressive site. The jet landed and the concealed staircase unfolded. All the people on board followed Tony off. 

"Right, follow me. We have to pass all the SI and SHIELD business stuff before we reach our haven, but we have the whole building to ourselves. I'll take you to the common room. If I ever call a meeting and don't specify where to go, head to the common room. O.k?" Tony explained as he walked inside, his hand lightly resting on Peter's shoulder in a fatherly way.

 The rest of the team could only nod as they were unfortunately too impressed by the compound to notice Stark's parental side. In a few moments, Tony pushed open a door and FRIDAY's voice greeted everyone. The Rogues had never heard FRIDAY as they were so used to JARVIS, who, now they thought about it was half destroyed and a half in an android. Tony laughed good-humouredly at his team.

"Right, well I better explain the room arrangements," Tony said as the Avengers sat in the semicircle of sofas, except Bruce and Natasha who sat on a sofa behind Tony chatting in rapid Russian.

"Me and Steve..." Bucky began but Tony shushed him with a wave.

"Have a shared  _soundproofed_ room. I know. The rest of the Rogues have their own rooms. Well, almost,  Nat?" Tony asked, looking behind him.

"Mmm?" Natasha replied sleepily as she curled into Bruce and looked at Tony, her arm still around Burce's waist.

"Well, I was gonna say that your room isn't done yet and ask who you wanted to share with, but I think I'll just put a spare bed in Bruce's room instead," Tony smirked at the slightly red pair.

"I think that's enough embarrassing for one day Sweetie," Pepper laughed as she walked into the room, pulling the attention away from the embarrassed Bruce and Natasha, "does anyone want to leave now or else we can just sit here and Peter and I'll order pizza for everyone and we can just catch up. Tony missed you guys."

"Well Banner has only been here for a few days and he wouldn't stop looking sad! First time I've seen him smile in a long time though." Tony retorted as he looked at Bruce. Tony's eyebrows flew up in surprise, "Hey, how does Nat sleep? I know Bruce doesn't sleep unless he feels safe."

"Same as Bruce," Steve replied, any previous conflict forgotten in the year apart.

"So she only falls asleep when she feels safe?" Tony asked curiously, surprised no-one else had noticed what he was seeing.

"Only fully asleep when she feels safe, yup," Steve replied casually.

"Which was last?" Tony was worried about his team-mate now.

"Before Ultron." Steve sighed as the rest of the Avengers (Minus Peter and Pepper who were getting pizza) looked worried.

"Look" Tony smiled a genuine smile as he pointed at Bruce and Natasha.

"Awww!" Everyone exclaimed quietly.

Bruce and Natasha were curled up on a large armchair. Natasha was sat on Bruce's lap with her head in the crook of his neck, one hand cradling his face, the other holding his hand which rested on her waist. Bruce had his free arm around Natasha's back and had pulled her close. Their chests fell in perfect synchronicity with their breaths. CLICK

A phone camera sounded and everyone turned to glare at Clint.

"What, Nat's been pining after him for over a year now so I need something for the pain!" Clint smirked.

"Wait, what's going on between the pair?" Bucky asked, now curious.

"Umm, well before the whole Ultron incident where the Hulk took a jet, Bruce and Nat were sorta dating." Clint stumbled over the words.

"Well... that would explain why Natasha was so miserable," Steve commented.

"Mmm. Well, now everyone's back I have a few rules to go over," Tony said to the groaning team, "The first one is to not use the Civil war against anyone but to not try and forget it either. It was an important lesson. The second one is everyone is free to travel almost everywhere. The third is to never take a workers badge, or else they can't enter the compound. Your biometrics are already in the system so FRIDAY will automatically let you in. The fourth and final one is to knock and wait to be le in before entering the bedrooms for  _privacy_ reasons. Oh! And never question Peter, it won't end well, will it Pete?" Tony asked the boy who had just wandered into the room.

"No, Mr Stark." Peter smirked at a memory, and looking over to Wanda said, "I'd recommend you watch this memory, it's hilarious." A moment of silence passed before,

"You...you...you!" Wanda collapsed in childish giggles, "It takes 904 indestructible ballons to... to... to fill Tony's Lab!" The rest of the team looked bemused but Tony sighed in defeat.

"And on that note," He ruffled Peter's hair, "we better eat the pizza's Peppers oh so lovingly brought over to us." Tony distributed the pizzas which caused everyone to smile at the fact that Tony remembered their preferences.

"Hey, Tony?" Steve asked.

"Mmm?" Tony replied with a mouthful of pizza.

"How has your intern eaten more calories than I and Bucky need combined in about three minutes." Steve looked worried.

"Growing kid." Came the pizza-muffled reply.

Steve didn't believe that but it was better than nothing.

"And his metabolism is enhanced due to HYDRA," Bucky added. That made more sense to Steve.

"Once everyone had finished their pizzas Clint turned to Peter.

"You know archery?" Peter nodded, "well I want to see how good you are. Do you have any targets?"

 "There's a field outside for archery but Pete? You finished your homework?" Tony asked with raised eyebrows. Peter groaned.

"I'll only be ten minutes Clint, it's just chemistry," Peter called as he raced off.

Clint turned to Tony, an amused expression on his face, "He yours Tones?"

"Wha, no. Why would you say that?" Tony lied, glad Natasha was still asleep.

"Mmmm, if you say so," Clint replied unsurely. He was prevented from asking further questions when Peter bounced back into the room.

"Did you double check your work?" Tony accused.

"Yes Mr Stark," Peter chanted, bored.

"Well go and enjoy archery with Meroverovet there, you have your bow?" Tony asked without turning around.

"Yup," Peter said as he tapped a button on his watch and a folded bow and archery clothing flew out and attached as it unfolded. Clint let out a low whistle.

"DUDE! That's awesome! How come you never built me anything like that, Tony?" Clint accused.

"Kiddo built it, didn't ya," Tony said almost proudly.

 "Yup! Now can we go do some archery?" Peter was spinning a very Hi-tec looking arrow in his fingers with lightning speed, it looked like a blur to Clint.

"Be back by 5 and Peter? Feel free to show Clint some of your  _other_ powers."Tony ruffled Peter's hair and walked off, Peter turned round to Clint.

"You like travelling in the vents?"

"Ha! His nickname is Vent-Bird!" Bucky laughed.

Peter cheered and backflipped onto the ceiling... and stuck. The rogue Avengers mouths dropped open (minus Bucky).

"How!" Steve gasped, shocked at the teen on the ceiling.

Peter smirked as he pushed his thumb onto a scanner by the vent cover, causing the cover to slide open like a window.


End file.
